2018 Extreme Hyperactive Atlantic Hurricane Season (CycloneMC)
The 2018 Extreme Hyperactive Atlantic Hurricane Season is a current event in which storms of tropical origin will form. The season officially began on January 1, 2018, and will end on December 31, 2018. These dates historically describe the period each year when the tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. However, the formation of tropical cyclones is possible at all times of the season. The season's first named storm, Alberto, formed on January 14. The season's first hurricane, Chris, attained hurricane intensity on February 13, and the seasons first major storm, Florence, attained major status on March 7. The season's deadliest storm has been Hurricane Michael, which is simultaneously the strongest storm of the season so far, with 235 deaths and over $189.9 billion in damages in the Caribbean Islands, the costliest storm on record, surpassing both Harvey and Katrina. The season has been very destructive economically, with over $200 billion in damages, the most being ≥ $282.16 billion (2017 USD) in 2017. Most of the damage has been from Hurricane Michael. Seasonal Forecasts If you have your own weather center, add your forecast here. And remember, this is an extremely hyperactive season, so keep that in mind. On April 23, 2018, the Lucarius Hurricane Center released their forecast for the season. It featured around 30 named storms, 25-27 storms reaching hurricane strength, and 14-20 major hurricanes. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:400 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2016 till:01/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:13/01/2016 till: 15/01/2016 color:TS text:Alberto (TS) from:20/01/2016 till: 31/01/2016 color:TS text:Beryl (TS) from:10/02/2016 till: 16/02/2016 color:C1 text:Chris (C1) from:20/02/2016 till: 26/02/2016 color:C1 text:Debby (C1) from:26/02/2016 till: 03/03/2016 color:TS text:Ernesto (TS) from:01/03/2016 till: 17/03/2016 color:C4 text:Florence (C4) from:07/03/2016 till: 14/03/2016 color:C3 text:Gordon (C3) from:17/03/2016 till: 31/03/2016 color:C5 text:Helene (C5) from:20/03/2016 till: 23/03/2016 color:TS text:Isaac (TS) from:29/03/2016 till: 18/04/2016 color:C5 text:Joyce (C5) from:08/04/2016 till: 20/04/2016 color:C4 text:Kirk (C4) from:17/04/2016 till: 02/05/2016 color:C3 text:Leslie (C3) from:27/04/2016 till: 18/05/2016 color:C5 text:Michael (C5) from:03/05/2016 till: 10/05/2016 color:C2 text:Nadine (C2) from:14/05/2016 till: 17/05/2016 color:TS text:Oscar (TS) barset:break from:27/05/2016 till: 08/06/2016 color:C1 text:Patty (C1) from:01/06/2016 till: 05/06/2016 color:TS text:Rafael (TS) from:03/06/2016 till: 10/06/2016 color:C1 text:Sara (C1) from:06/06/2016 till: 20/06/2016 color:C4 text:Tony (C4) from:13/06/2016 till: 30/06/2016 color:C4 text:Valerie (C4) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2016 till:01/02/2016 text:January from:01/02/2016 till:01/03/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:01/01/2017 text:December TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Alberto A tropical low formed west of the Cape Verde Islands on January 12, and slowly organized itself. The low, on January 13, was upgraded to Tropical Depression One and moved north west, away from any landmasses or islands. Tropical Depression One organized into Tropical Storm Alberto at 0600 UTC on January 14, reaching peak intensity of 45 MPH. Alberto met colder waters, as they typically are very much colder in January than in June or July, and began to weaken. Alberto dissipated into a remnant low on January 15, 2018. Tropical Storm Beryl A tropical depression formed in the western Caribbean Sea and was upgraded to Tropical Storm Beryl the next day (January 21). Beryl moved north, across the western tip of Cuba, causing one fatality. Beryl then reached peak intensity of 65 MPH west of Fort Lauderdale, Florida, and Beryl moved in towards the Florida Panhandle while slowly weakening. Beryl made landfall near Tallahassee, Florida as a 45 MPH storm, causing some flooding in the Panhandle area. Beryl dissipated near Charleston, South Carolina on January 31. Hurricane Chris A subtropical low spun out in the open Atlantic and was upgraded to Subtropical Depression Three on February 10. It failed to intensify for a few days, but on February 13, Three was upgraded to Subtropical Storm Chris. Chris was located in colder waters than usual, but like Hurricane Alex in 2016, it showed signs of intensification. Chris intensified into the season's first hurricane on February 14, and passed the Azores, causing light rain. Chris made and extratropical transition and dissipated near Ireland on February 16. Hurricane Debby A tropical wave formed east of Barbuda and moved north while intensifying. The wave was officially upgraded to Tropical Storm Debby on February 20. Debby gradually intensified to become a hurricane the next day, and began to curve towards colder Atlantic waters, slowly weakening. Debby showed signs of shearing cloud cover and had an open circulation, being declared a remnant low south of the Azores on February 26. Tropical Storm Ernesto Tropical Storm Ernesto formed from a tropical wave early February 28, after Debby had dissipated. Hurricane Florence Hurricane Gordon Hurricane Helene Tropical Storm Isaac Hurricane Joyce Hurricane Kirk Hurricane Leslie Hurricane Michael Hurricane Nadine Tropical Storm Oscar Hurricane Patty Tropical Storm Rafael Hurricane Sara Hurricane Tony Hurricane Valerie Category:Present hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Destructive storms Category:Destructive seasons Category:Damaging seasons